Another Member of the Family
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: Tohru's known about the Sohmas secret.But will she be the only one to know forever? a new girl has just transferred, and is in the same class as Tohru.Tohru has invited Akira to the Sohma house.there she learns of their secret!more descrip.inside R&R plz!
1. The Usual Routine New Student

A/N: this is my first furuba story, so i hope you all like it! happy reading everyone! and please R&R! pwease? lol

**Summary: **Tohru has always known about the Sohma's cursed secret..but will she be the only one to know forever? A new student has just transferred to Kaibara School and is in Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's class. Convinced that she can become a good friend, Tohru decides to have her visit the Sohma home. It is there that the new girl learns of the Sohma's secret. Now, will her memories be erased? Or will she and Tohru share the secret they must vow to keep?

**Chapter 1: The Usual Routine; A New Student**

It was a bright morning, Monday morning to be exact. The Sohma house was still and quiet. The sun rose and gave off a bright shine. Tohru Honda, age 18 had just started her third year at Kaibara School. The sun shone brightly on her bed, and she woke up happily, a smile on her face.

"Ah! What a wonderful day!" Tohru said with a smile as she rushed down the stairs to fix up breakfast. Soon enough, the wonderful smell of breakfast managed to find it's way to the other three people living with her. An orange-haired boy (age 18) walked down lazily and saw Tohru as she set the table.

"Mornin' Tohru. What's for breakfast?" the boy asked grumpily as he sat down.

"Good morning to you too Kyo. We're having the usual for breakfast today. I hope you like it. I think I've even gotten better." Tohru replied with a smile.

"The smell is so wonderful! What is it that my little flower has made this morning?" a voice asked dramatically as he made his entrance. The man had dark navy hair, a little messed up, and wore a simple brown robe.

"Will you stop that already Shigure? It's driving me crazy, you callin' Tohru like that. You perv." Kyo growled, his cat ears and tail showing angrily. The man named Shigure (age 29) waved his hand up and down.

"Now now Kyo, is that any way to treat your elder? The one who luckily manages to keep a roof over your head? Is it too much to ask to have some respect from you?" Shigure sobbed.

"Yes." Kyo answered plainly and Shigure turned white. Another boy with dark blue/gray hair walked down the stairs.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning, you stupid cat?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"How many times do I gotta say it! Don't call me stupid!" Kyo roared as he waved his fist up and down. Yuki just walked by, sat down, and started to drink some morning tea.

"Here you go guys. Breakfast is ready. Dig in!" Tohru said happily and the four sat down for their breakfast. Everyone loved it, and complimented on Tohru's cooking. As always, Tohru would smile with a blush and come up with some way to say, "Oh no it was my pleasure" or, "I'm so happy you all like it!" . Around those lines really. Today was a special day. Actually, it was the first day of Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's third year at their school. When the three got ready to leave, they said goodbye to Shigure who was already being tracked down by his editor Mii. As the three walked down the dirt path, Tohru put a finger to her lip and stared at the sky in thought.

"What is on your mind Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Somethin' bothering you?" Kyo asked.

"It's just that...I feel like I'm forgetting something that's all." Tohru replied with one of her bright smiles.

"Forgetting?" Yuki asked and Tohru nodded. She finally remembered and snapped her fingers.

"That's right! I almost forgot! Today we're getting a transfer student." Tohru said with a grin.

"A new transfer student? Do you know who?" Kyo asked. Maybe he could pick on the newbie for fun. Although it seemed a little rude, he thought it'd be amusing (quickie a/n i know they're annoying but!- i'm not sayin that kyo likes picking on people, i just have something funny in store when he tries).

"I think it's a girl...I just don't know her name. Maybe Uo-chan and Hana can help us out." Tohru replied and soon enough the three ran into Tohru's best friends.

"A new transfer student? I had heard that we were getting one, I just didn't pay attention that much." Uo-chan said with a shrug.

"I do sense a new aura coming from that way..." Hana said as a little strand of hair pointed to the right. The group looked and saw nobody.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should double check." Kyo suggested and Hana just stared at Kyo blankly. He pulled back. "Or not..it was just a suggestion..." he said and took one step back.

"What are you, chicken orange-top?" Uo-chan asked.

"Chicken! Try to say that to my face Yankee!" Kyo roared as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Bring it on!" Uo-chan answered as she and Kyo had sparks fly. Tohru was trying to prevent the fight nervously as she usually did and Yuki thought he caught a glimpse at the new student. It was a girl, but she was in the boy's uniform. She gave Yuki a blank stare, and then disappeared behind the wall again. Somehow, Yuki could feel chills when they met eye contact.

"Why don't we go to class? I'm sure we'll run into Hatsuharu and Momiji in the halls some time soon anyways." Yuki suggested with a sweatdrop as everyone was pushed inside. The new girl, age 18, a few minutes later appeared and walked inside. She had dark brown hair that went to her waist, and she had swoop bangs that ran into her right eye. She sighed, and walked in.

"What's up with you Yuki? You seem tense or somethin'." Kyo asked.

"Wouldn't you like it if I were tense? Then maybe you'd be able to actually hit me for once." Yuki teased.

"Hey I'm tryin' to be nice here! Don't make me regret it!" Kyo roared, his ears and tailed appeared for a brief moment. All of a sudden, someone landed on his head. It was a boy of age 16, his yellow hair and bright brown eyes made him look cute. Except...he wore a girl's uniform.

"Why hello there everyone! Kyo, are you feeling well? You're not usually this angry! It's only morning too!" the boy cried happily when he jumped off.

"Momiji! Will you quit doing that!" Kyo cried angrily.

"What's up with you Kyo?" a boy (age 16) with white hair and black in the back asked as he walked over casually.

"Nothing's up Hatsuharu. I'm just so stoked today that's all! It's all that damn rats fault!" he yelled.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Yuki asked. Kyo was silent, and before he could answer the Vice President was screaming down the hall, chasing someone.

"Get back here! I can't let you go into your classroom unless you change uniforms! Don't make me hurt you miss! Miss! Miss! Are you listening to me!" the Vice President, Kakeru roared. The person he was following was the one Yuki had seen outside, the new student. She was wearing the boy's uniform all right.

"I _hear_ you, and I think one more word out of you will make me go deaf. Will you get offa my back?" the girl snapped as she tried to lose the president, her left eye began to twitch slightly.

"I will not until you come with me and put on your rightful uniform! It clearly states in the rules that all girls must wear--" The girl twirled around, and glared at Kakeru.

"Look, you can honestly see that _I don't care_. So either quit your whining and let me get to class on time, or face the consequences." the girl said.

"Which would be?" Kakeru asked slyly.

"Let's see...a bloody nose, some broken ribs, maybe even a broken arm or leg. That and you'll make a new student late, and when I'm late the first day you don't want to see me angry." the girl replied, looming over the now smaller president. She cracked her knuckles, and _that_ left Kakeru slumped into a weary faint. He continued to pester her anyways until they reached the group. The group apparently had just been listening to the conversation and staring blankly at both of them.

"Now listen here you! I am ordering you, as the Vice President of this school to wear the proper uniform! Ah! Prince Yuki, tell her she cannot be allowed to wear this!" Kakeru roared. The girl looked at Yuki, her eyebrow slightly raised. She stared at the group blankly, and they did back. She seemed to be examining them. When her eyes fell on Momiji, he just smiled brightly and she saw what he was wearing. A glint appeared in her eyes.

"You listen to me, that's a boy, right?" the girl asked as she pointed to Momiji.

"You bet I'm a boy!" Momiji answered with a laugh.

"Tell me, Vice President, what is _he_ wearing?" the girl asked. The scene went to Momiji. The backround colors...well, they were pink with white sparkles. Momiji just smiled simply.

"A girl's uniform..." Kakeru muttered.

"Mm-hm. So, what you're saying, is that I can't wear the boy's uniform, while he can obviously wear the girls. Am I right, Mr. Vice President?" the girl asked. Kakeru could only sigh heavily, defeat seemed to be nearby.

"I..I guess...well, in Momiji's case it's different." he tried to cover.

"_Different_? Vice President, are you telling me his case is different just because he's a boy? Are you saying that just because I'm a girl I can't be allowed to wear the opposite sex's uniform? If so, then I must say that is truly unfair." the girl scolded. Kakeru turned to Yuki.

"Oh please Prince Yuki, save me! Just tell her to wear the proper uniform please!" Kakeru begged as he got on his knees and pleaded, tears were streaming down his face. Yuki looked from Kakeru, to the girl.

"I think it is safe to say that this girl can wear the boy's uniform. To be perfectly honest, there's nothing wrong with that." Yuki finally answered and Kakeru wearily drew back and disappeared. The girl sighed with relief as she put a hand to her head. She looked at Momiji. When she passed by, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a glimpse.

"Thanks kid. Boy am I glad I bumped into you. Otherwise I'd be having that damn loser follow me all the way to my class. I...owe you one." she said simply and brushed past Kyo, it seemed as if he was pushed aside forcefully.

"H-hey! Get your ass back over here and apologize to me!" Kyo roared.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be saying things like that. What did that girl do to you anyways?" Yuki asked with a sigh as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean what did she do to me! She pushed me on purpose!" Kyo cried. Everyone was silent, and stared at him blankly. The girl turned around to face Kyo.

"You're the one that said you were going to try and tease me cause I'm the newbie." she said to him. He backed away slightly. She took a step foward, and he took one back. She was on top of him now, a menacing look on her face.

"Here's some advice. If you're going to try and tease me, do it when there isnt' a crowd around. I'd actually like to see you try and make me angry. It'll be fun to see what I'll have to do to you for punishment. Oh yeah, one more thing too." she said to him. He seemed to be cowaring by now.

"If you want me to apologize, have a good reason next time. Loser." she said and walked off to the classroom. The group was just standing in the empty hallway, no one said a word.

"What a bitch." Uo-chan said with a frown as she had her arms folded across her chest.

"We'd better get to class...we might be late." Tohru suggested and the group went their seperate ways. Momiji turned to Hatsuharu.

"I don't know why, but something about that girl I like. I wonder if she was born under the year of the rabbit." Momiji said with a smile.

"I don't think she is...and who knows." Hatsuharu answered with a shrug as they went into their class.

As Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo-san entered their classroom, their teacher hadn't arrived yet. They went to their assigned seats. _'Oh great...I have to sit next to the newbie...'_ Kyo said with a shiver. For the first week of school, the teacher decided to have the class be partners for some of the projects they would do. If Kyo had to be paired with her, he'd probably die before the project started! The girl shifted her gaze from her book to give him a stare, and immediately he started asking frantically to trade seats with someone else. Everyone was already a little feet away from the new girl, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll trade seats with you Kyo. I don't mind." Tohru said with a smile. The new girl seemed a little surprised at how Tohru would willingly sit next to a complete stranger probably. Kyo sighed with relief, but then he still had to worry about his partner. It was Uo-chan.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tohru. I won't say I won't be a bother to ol' orange-top here." Uo-chan said with amusement.

"Someone save me..." Kyo said with a mutter as he sat down. Already he wasn't liking today. Tohru laughed with a smile, and turned to the new student.

"So, my name is Tohru Honda. What's your name?" she asked and extended her hand. The girl looked at it like it had some kind of disease, and looked the other way. Tohru was left smiling, sweatdrops started to appear behind her head.

"You can put your hand down. You look like an idiot." the girl said, not facing Tohru. She did reluctantly, and the girl turned to the front. Not making eye contact, she was silent. Tohru faced front as well, but as seconds passed she couldn't help but try again to make friends with the new girl.

"If we're going to be partners, we should get to know eachother... I already told you who I was, could you please tell me who you are?" Tohru asked nicely.

"Actually, I'd rather not have a partner. I tend to work alone anyways." the girl answered and Tohru went white.

"Hey! Be nice newbie! Tohru's trying to make peace and here you are throwing it in her face! Show her some respect!" Kyo snapped. He and Uo-chan were sitting behind them. Yuki and Hana were in front of Tohru and the girl.

"Shut up. This isn't any of your business anyways." the girl said with a huff.

"It is too my business! You shouldn't be treatin' Tohru like crap!" Kyo roared.

"If you care for her so much, why don't you just become my partner then let me continue to be rude to her?" the girl asked, a slight smile appeared on her face. She seemed to be having fun making Kyo angry. Kyo had a fist with her unknown name written all over it.

"Just tell her your frickin' name!" Kyo cried and started to calm down a little bit.

"No. She'll learn it anyways when I have to tell the whole class. Until then, don't bother me." the girl said and began to read her book again. As the teacher walked into the room, the girl introduced herself monotonously.

"My name is Akira Yamanaka." is all she said and sat down. Even the teacher seemed a little spooked at her 'enthusiasm' she had. When the first class had ended, the first assignment was to get to know their partner. That was easy enough for Kyo, Yuki, Uo-chan, and Hana. But for Tohru and Akira, things might get a little tricky. When it was time for lunch after a few more classes, Akira seemed to have gotten away from Tohru.

"I swear, how can you stand it to get to know that girl? Already she drives me crazy!" Kyo said as he took a bite out of his tuna sandwhich.

"Well I'll just have to see what I can do. Who knows, maybe we'll become great friends." Tohru replied with a smile. It was just by luck that she caught a glimpse of Akira sitting by herself under a tree. She was able to make the group follow her (after asking about five times) and they walked over to Akira. She looked at them and blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Tohru. As Tohru opened her mouth, Akira interrupted quickly.

"If this has anything to do with our assignment to get to know eachother, let's just make up something and say that we got to know eachother really well and we became friends. That sounds like a good report, doesn't it?" Akira said.

"Well, yes...but it's not true. And I _would_ like to become your friend." Tohru said with a smile. Akira was surprised at this, and stared off into the distance. _'Why would anyone want to be my friend?'_ she wondered. Instantly, Hana could feel something from the new girl, but decided to talk about it after Akira would not be able to hear her. Akira stood up and walked off slowly.

"I guess we'll...we'll just continue this tommorow!" Tohru called. Akira could just picture Tohru smiling as she left.

"Yeah...Whatever!" Akira answered back, slightly waving, and continued to distance herself from the others.

"I swear...she's going to be the death of me." Kyo muttered.

"Really? I thought I would be the death of you after kicking your ass almost a thousand times." Yuki said and Kyo roared in rage, his ears and tail showing.

"There's something about that girl...Something she isn't tell us. Something tragic has happened, she won't say anything. She is shutting herself off from the world, and by doing so she is going to be someone hard to crack open." Hana said and everyone looked at her.

_'I'm guessing that had somethin' to do with your powers, huh? Something to hide, eh? Well, Tohru's the right person to come to if Akira has a problem.'_ Kyo thought.

_'Shutting herself from the world...sounds a lot like some of the Sohmas. But I'm sure for Miss Honda, opening Akira's heart to the world will be a simple task.'_ Yuki thought with a smile. As the group returned to their homeroom, they already saw Akira there, reading her book. Tohru took a seat, and just smiled. Akira finally noticed, and gave Tohru a weird stare. Tohru just continued to smile. _'If Hana's right, and if something happened to Akira that's made her shut herself off from the world, I just know I can make her open up a little! After all, like you always said mom, never give up and keep trying!'_ Tohru thought.

"Um...what are you doing?" Akira finally asked.

"Oh nothing nothing." Tohru replied with a laugh. Akira blinked a little, and then went back to reading her book. Tohru gave up with her bright smile, and thought about how to get to know Akira better. Asking the school for her file would be strange, but if it would help then that was okay...she guessed. _'I know! I'll invite her to the Sohma home! I'm sure she'll like that! We can spend time together then and I could get to know her better! We could become friends!'_ Tohru thought and pictured how it would turn out. She smiled in the beginning, but then frowned, and shivered. She had sweatdrops form. _'Then again...it might not go exactly as I plan it will, but it's a start! Wish me luck mom!'_ Tohru thought with a convincing smile. She turned to Akira.

"What?" Akira asked when Tohru took her hand. _'What the hell is this girl trying to pull? Whatever it is...it's freaking me out!'_ Akira thought.

"I was just hoping you'd like to come over to the Sohma house where I live this Friday. It'll be a great way for us to get to know one another! Whaddaya say?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Well...I don't know..." was Akira's first answer.

"Aw c'mon. It'll be fun I promise! You'll even be able to get to know Kyo and Yuki a little better too!" Tohru said.

"Oh joy..." Akira answered monotonously.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Tohru begged. Akira warily eyed Tohru, and saw that she was being true to her word. _'I guess it wouldn't be that bad to come to her place...it must be nice at least if she lives with two other boys who aren't even related to her...'_ Akira thought. She sighed and gave Tohru a tired look.

"Fine fine, you win. I'll come over to the Sohma house Friday, after school." she said.

"Great! Tommorow then you can walk home with us!" Tohru cried happily.

"I never said I'd do that! I said I'd visit! Gimme the directions or something!" Akira shot back hastily.

"Oh no no no, you should join us! It will be fun! And besides, even if I did give you the directions you might get lost and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Tohru answered simply with a smile. Akira's eye and mouth began to twitch. _'What is this girl trying to do? Kill me!'_ she thought. Then again, she did like the idea: A lot.

"Fine...I see there's no point in me argueing. It's hopeless anyways I'll still lose." Akira said with a sigh. Tohru jumped for joy, and quickly told Kyo and Yuki about Akira's visit. Kyo didn't like this and started a fit, and Yuki only sighed with a sweatdrop. When school ended, it was time for everyone to go home. Tohru decided to make one stop in the school office, where all the files of every person in the school were kept. When she was only a few feet away from the office, she saw someone round the corner quickly, a file in the person's hand. Tohru didn't think much of it, and walked in.

"Hello there Miss Tohru. What can I do for you today?" the assistant asked at the desk.

"Um...if it's possible, can I look at the file of Akira Yamanaka?" Tohru asked. The assistant thought for a while, and finally smiled.

"I don't why not. Hold on let me go get it." she said and walked into the back. Tohru waited patiently. When the assistant came back she was empty handed.

"I'm sorry Tohru, it seems like the file for Akira isn't here. Funny, I thought we had gotten it when she transferred. I guess I'll have to find it. When I do though, I'll be sure to let you see. Why do you want to see it anyways? Just innocent curiousity." the assistant asked.

"Well, Akira's not really someone who some people could get along with the moment they saw her... I was just wondering if something happened to her in her past that made her a little hard to be friends with, that's all." Tohru answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, if I can recall...a week before she came here...I think, something tragic happened to her. I can't remember the specifics, but that's all I know of that might be a clue..." the assistant answered. Tohru gasped.

"That's horrible! I wonder what happened!" Tohru cried.

"Yes, it truly is. And it's ashame that I can't remember what was so tragic to her. If you're her partner for your class Tohru, I'm sure you can reach out to Miss Yamanaka. After all, it's your smile that always brightens up my day. So why wouldn't it brighten up hers?" the assistant complimented and waved goodbye as she went to the back of the room when the school's phone began to ring. Tohru smiled at that compliment, and wondered if she could do it. She only smiled, and saw that Kyo and Yuki were waiting outside for her. When they left the school building, Akira rounded the corner and watched them walk off. She had the folder in her hand. It had Akira Yamanaka written on it.

"Tohru Honda huh?..." Akira said to herself as she put the file in her bag and disappeared, walking in the distance.

A/N: there u have it! Chapter 1 of my furuba story! hope u like it, and plz leave a review! so, how is Akira Yamanaka going to find out about the Sohma's curse? And there's something about her that's almost like Tohru...it seems that Akira and Tohru have something in common dealing with an accident that causes a loved one's death... the only thing, is that Akira is the total opposite of Tohru. Anyways, Find out in chapter 2 how Akira learns the Sohmas secret!


	2. The Sohma's Secret Revealed!

A/N: ah, the sohma's secret revealed to a complete stranger. wonder how that's gonna work out. read and find out! and please review :) Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2: The Sohma's Secret Revealed!**

It had been three days since Tohru's invitation, and throughout those days it seemed to be the normal routine at the Sohmas. Tohru would make breakfast, Shigure would say some perverted word which made Kyo get angry which made Yuki tremendously grumpy, and then the three would go to school.

"Miss Honda, are you sure it is a good idea to have Miss Yamanaka come over to our home tommorow? You haven't forgotten our curse, have you?" Yuki asked, remembering the time where Hana and Uo-chan visited. That was a nightmare, and just thinking about it made Yuki shiver. Since then, he had never eaten a jelly bun **again** (lol i just felt like puttin' that in for a laugh haha).

"Don't worry Yuki, I remember about your curse. I promise it won't be like the time Hana and Uo-chan visited, promise." Tohru replied with a smile. Yuki couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Are you sure Tohru? She treats you like dirt, and if she's gonna act that way at our house I'll be the one to throw her out." Kyo said angrily.

"Don't worry Kyo I'm positive. Maybe she won't treat me like dirt either. I think all of us could become good friends with her." Tohru replied happily. She remembered what the assistant told her Monday, and if she was going to understand Akira better she'd need to keep that in mind. When they in front of the school they saw Hana and Uo-chan waiting for them. They had their usual chat, and everyone finally went to class. Tohru did notice that Akira was a few feet away, keeping her distance from the group. At least that was a start, she guessed. When they entered the classroom, they saw everyone happily chatting away with their partners. When the group took their seats, Tohru decided to try and talk to Akira again. So far, everyday wasn't too successful, but she did get Akira to talk to her a little bit, even if it was in an annoying tone.

"Hi Akira." she said simply with a smile.

"Hi...Tohru." Akira said slightly and blushed a little. Tohru couldn't help but giggle.

"So, you aren't forgetting about your visit with me and Yuki and Kyo tommorow, right?" Tohru asked.

"No...I didn't forget." Akira said bitterly as she looked at the ground.

"Good. I'm sure we'll all have a great time too." Tohru said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Akira answered. There was a short silence.

"Um...who do you live with besides red head and the prince? Yuki is called prince here, isn't he?" Akira asked. Tohru blinked blankly and then smiled brightly.

"Oh yes yes! A lot of girls call him Prince Yuki. He even has a fan club can you believe it!" Tohru answered.

"Fan club huh? Must be obsessed crazy girls who are madly in love with him if you ask me." Akira added and Tohru laughed.

"You can say that again." Uo-chan said from behind.

"And I live with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Shigure is a novelist!" Tohru added happily.

"A novelist huh? What does he write?" Akira asked.

"You **don't** want to know." Yuki and Kyo interrupted before Tohru could answer. Akira didn't like the sound of that, and decided to let it go for now. When class began, it was time for a partner assignment. The teacher wanted everyone to basically talk to eachother, make the friendship a little stronger, even though they wre to do that before he had assigned it in class.

"I will also want a report about your progress at the end of this year. I hope that all of you will be able to get along as partners and as good friends. I've also decided that this will be permanent." the teacher announced and some students muttered and whined. He ignored that fact, and the friendship 'test' began.

"Well um...so Akira, anything you would like to say? Anything new perhaps?" Tohru asked.

"Um...no not really... How about you?" Akira asked. Tohru was silent. A few moments passed, and the teacher walked by.

"I don't see anything going on here, is there something wrong?" he asked them.

"Sort of..." they replied.

"Hm, why don't I get you started. Talk about...what you normally do at home." the teacher suggested and walked away. The two were still silent.

"Sooo...what do you normally do at the Sohma's house besides live there?" Akira asked.

"Normally, I work, cook, clean, and any other chore at the house. But I don't mind it's not like I'm their maid not at all!" Tohru added when she saw Akira look startled that Tohru seemed to be the 'maid' of the house.

"Wow. You must be a really good cook if you do that for a living. Then again, it's like your the wife of the house, and Kyo and Yuki are your children. Sorry if that sounds weird but...usually parents do that. Well, normally moms do that. They work to make their family happy..." Akira said. _'Hey we're getting somewhere!'_ Tohru thought.

"What about you?" Tohru asked. Akira was silent. Tohru seemed like they should move on to a new subject, but what other subject was there? Before she could make a suggestion to change subjects, Akira answered.

"Um...what I usually do is...well, nothing. I guess, hm... Let's just say that I don't need to take care of anyone like you've been doing." Akira said, trying to find the right words to say. The two were quiet again.

"So um...what else would you like to talk about?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." Akira answered simply.

"Say, Akira...can I ask you something?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah?" Akira said.

"Well, my mom used to tell me all the time that you can always find the good in someone. Reason why I'm saying this is because...I know that not too many people talk to you and...I just want to know, is there something troubling you?" Tohru asked. Akira didn't answer. Tohru frowned sadly.

"Maybe if you tell me what's wrong, I can help you out and we could be friends." Tohru insisted. Still, Akira didn't answer. Instead she changed the subject.

"You're really close to your mom, huh?" she asked.

"Well...I was... She died two years ago.." Tohru answered quietly, a sad look on her face.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Tohru..." Akira apologized.

"No it's okay, really... And yes, I was very close to her. What about you?" Tohru asked.

"I...I was close to my mom too..." Akira said.

"What about your father?" Tohru asked.

"What about yours?" Akira said.

"He died when I was four..." Tohru answered.

"Oh...well, my dad died too just last week..." Akira replied.

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry for your loss!" Tohru sobbed.

"D-don't worry it's not your fault!" Akira cried, waving her hands to reassure Tohru that she was okay with it. _'Tohru seems to be...someone who's really, emotional..'_ Akira thought. When she saw Tohru calm down she couldn't but laugh nervously. Tohru seemed happy that she did. Akira smiled for a second, but frowned and stared down at her desk.

"Besides...if anyone is to blame, it's me." Akira said with a little grin. Tohru was puzzled by that, but Akira didn't go on. She only sighed and got a little angered.

"Let's...get on to another subject or somethin'." she said and the two talked about random things. Tohru seemed to happy, because sometimes she could tell that Akira was smiling, and that Akira was having a great time talking with her. When lunch came by, Akira was invited to join Tohru and her friends. Akira declined, but did add a thank you and walked off somewhere. Tohru couldn't help but feel sorry for Akira, since that was probably the tragic event that happened to her. And it happened just a week before she transferred! When gym came, everyone was to do a run again. Girls would be first, then boys.

"Someone's gonna have to be Akira's partner." Uo-chan said.

"I will if you want." Tohru said happily.

"Ah our sweet Tohru, so selfless." Hana said.

"I don't need a partner if you're concerned." Akira said as she passed by.

"Well then, I guess you can be with us Tohru." Uo-chan said with a smile. Tohru nodded, and then walked over to Kyo and Yuki.

"You're goin' down rat! I'll beat you this time I swear!" Kyo said with a grin.

"Never. Only in your dreams can you beat me. Oh wait, no, not even in your dreams could you defeat me." Yuki corrected himself.

"Hey! I'll show you!" Kyo roared with a snarl.

"Now now you two, don't overdo it like last time." Tohru said with a nervous laugh. When the gym teacher said for the girls to line up and get ready, the whistle was blown and they were off! Already, like always, Hana was down for the count and Uo-chan and Tohru ran together. Akira was in the lead, while everyone was at least two feet behind her.

"She's really fast, isn't she Uo-chan?" Tohru said with a smile.

"I have to admit, she is pretty quick. I think the boys are coming though." Uo-chan added and the two looked behind. All of a sudden, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were rushing up in front.

"OUTTA THE WAAAYY!" Kyo roared and luckily all the girls scattered from being run over.

"Kyo! Watch out! Don't run too much! Be careful!" Tohru cried. He didn't hear her.

"I'm gonna beat you now ya damn rat!" Kyo laughed with a sneer.

"Not now, not ever! I will not let you win!" Yuki countered.

"Wait for me!" Hatsuharu cried.

"HEEEYY!" Momiji called as he was left behind. Luckily he was able to run with Tohru and Uo-chan. Akira was still ahead, even from the boys. But she soon grew tired and decided to go at a light jog. All of a sudden, she heard voices screaming...arguing. She turned to see Yuki and Kyo charge at her, with Hatsuharu close behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuki called to her. She froze though, her legs didn't move.

"DIDN' YOU HEAR HIM! MOVE!" Kyo snapped. Akira's eye twitched, and she did run away from Kyo and Yuki.

"AAAHH! GET AWAY FROM MEE!" Akira cried as she raced down the path, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu close behind.

"THEN MOVE!" Kyo and Yuki cried.

"I AM MOVING!" Akira shouted back and suddenly tripped. She got up quickly and painfully, and saw as all three boys fell on top of her and POOF! Tohru, Uo-chan, and Momiji had seen what happened, and Tohru managed to have Uo-chan not see and told her to go back to the others for now. Without anymore words said, she and Momiji raced to the four. Akira got up painfully, and stared at the animals that stood before her. She looked at the ground, and saw the boys clothes there. She pointed to each animal. From cat, to rat, to cow.

"That's where Kyo was...and that was where Yuki was..and that was where that white haired boy was! What is going on! Did I do that! OH NO! I TUREND YOU INTO ANIMALS! AH!" Akira screamed. She seemed to be having a heart attack. Apparently, when delt with situation like this one, she seemed to act just like Tohru. (Like the first time Tohru found out about the curse)

"Kiri! Kiri-chan calm down!" Tohru called as she and Momiji rushed up. _'Since when is my/her name Kiri-chan?'_ Akira, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all at once thought.

"Please Miss Yamanaka, it's all right." the rat said, his eyes were closed and he waved a paw up and down.

"You..You..You! YOU TALK!" Akira cried as she waved a finger in front of the rat. _'That sounded like Yuki...'_

"Of course we talk! What did you think? Even though we may be animals now that doesn't mean we can't talk!" the cat cried grumpily and was hit in the face by the cow's foot.

"Hey!" Akira warned as she wave a finger to the cat. _'That was definately Kyo..' _She then looked at the cow who had hit the cat in the face.

"That's enough already you stupid cat you'll give everything away! Do you want this to become a problem jack a--" The cow was interrupted by a whining voice calling to them.

"Aww you guys! You're leaving me out!" Momiji cried happily and rushed to give Akira a hug.

"MOMIJI! NOOOOOOOO!" everyone cried in a somewhat, slo mo tone. Too late! Momiji gave one hug to Akira and POOF! There went his clothes on the ground, and now on Akira's head was a yellow rabbit! Her eye twitched (it seemed to be twitching uncontrollably at that time)

". . . I have a rabbit on my head...I **have** a **rabbit** on my **head**...I HAVE A RABBIT ON MY HEAD... I HAVE A RABBIT ON MY HEAD!" Akira spazzed as she pointed to the happy bunny on her head, showing Tohru.

"Sorry Kiri-chan...that's Momiji..." Tohru said.

"Beg pardon!" Akira asked. "And stop calling me that!" Akira added.

"But it's cute! Kiri-chan Kiri-chan Kiri-chan!" Tohru repeated in a singing like tone.

"ST-STOOOP IT!" Akira roared and blushed bright red.

"Look, it's hard to explain now Miss Yamanaka. Could we talk about this somewhere else please?" the rat asked as he was in Tohru's hand. As she gathered everyone's clothes, they got off the track and rushed back to the Sohma house.

"Hello there everyone! Aren't you back from school ear--...Who is this?" Shigure asked when he heard footsteps rush to the house. He looked rather afraid now. Everyone was in their animal form, and with them was someone he didn't know.

"You must be Shigure. Hi." Akira said.

"Hello? Tohru...my dear, what is going on?" Shigure asked, sweatdrops began to form.

"It's okay Shigure. She knows...I'm sorry!" Tohru cried and pleaded.

"What! Oh no! This is bad!" Shigure cried and everyone began to panic.

"Know what! What am I not supposed to know!" Akira cried, worried. At that instant everyone turned back. Everyone froze. Akira's eyes went wide and she fell on the ground, her leg twitched.

"Sorry! Sorry sorry! I forgot to tell you, when they turn back they're naked!" Tohru squeaked.

"Aah..." was Akira's answer. Her eyes became swirlies. She was down for the count now.

A few minutes later, Aira woke up and shot up from the bed she was sleeping in. She looked around cluelessly and rubbed her eyes. She closed her eyes and started to rub her temples.

"Damn...I must've been dreaming. I had this weird dream that I turned Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and the white haired boy into animals!" Akira said to herself with a shudder. She then realized that she wasn't 'home'. Where was she exactly? She looked around the room again, and got out of the bed. She looked at the desk, on it was a picture of a woman who was smiling. Akira looked at it curiously, and wondered if this person was Tohru's deceased mom.

"She's pretty..." Akira said to herself and heard the door open.

"Oh good! You're up!" the voice cried. It was Tohru.

"Oh! Hello Tohru...what am I doing here?" Akira asked.

"You...fainted during gym, so I decided to bring you here to the Sohma house until you got better." Tohru said.

"Oh...Tohru I had this really really weird dream where I turned the Yuki, Kyo, and that white haired boy into animals!" Akira exclaimed. Tohru went white.

"Wh-what! That's silly you turning them into animals I've never heard of such a silly thing you were probably just imagining something like that it would be funny though hahahahaha!" Tohru cried all at once in alarm. "And the white haired boy, his name is Hatsuharu by the way. We call him Haru though for short." Tohru added.

"Tohru are you feeling all right?" Akira asked slightly.

"Yes of course I am why would you say that I'm perfectly fine!" Tohru cried as she moved back and forth in the room from side to side quickly.

"Hm...I guess I came to the Sohma house too early. Thank you for taking care of me while I was out... I'll see you tommorow.." Akira said quietly and left the room. It was 3:00.

"O-oh...Goodbye Kiri-chan!" Tohru waved as Akira left. _'I'm never going back to that school if she calls me that in class...'_ Akira thought, her eyes were narrowed and one twitched slightly. When she was gone, Shigure came down.

"Tohru, are you sure she just thinks it's a dream and nothing more?" Shigure asked.

"I'm pretty sure. She told me herself that she said it was a dream." Tohru replied.

"All right. Let's try and keep it that way. I don't want to have to call mean Ha'ri, especially on a weekday!" Shigure said and went back upstairs. A couple of minutes later, Yuki walked downstairs, with Kyo following close behind.

"There's still some time to do an event Miss Tohru. Would you like to go to the park with me?" Yuki asked politely.

"Sure Yuki. I'd love to." Tohru said with a smile.

"Anywhere that damn rat goes, I'm comin' too!" Kyo shouted. "I mean...if that's okay with you Tohru.." Kyo added.

"Of course! I'd love the company Kyo!" Tohru said as she clapped her hands together happily. As the three went to the park hand in hand, they couldn't believe who they would run into.

a few minutes before Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo decided to go to the park

Akira walked down the sidewalk, still confused about what had really happened. She tried to remember, and thought hard of what happened before she fainted. She remembered gym, and how they had to run. She was in the lead, and then saw Kyo, Yuki, and the white haired boy rush at her! She ran away from there, tripped, and they fell on her. After that..everything began to be a blur. But she could've sworn she had turned them into animals! Kyo was a cat, Yuki a rat, and the white haired boy a cow! Then there was that blond haired boy, Momiji. He just hugged her and turned into a rabbit! Was she really dreaming? It felt so real! When Akira realized where she was, she was lying on her back, looking at the clouds on a bench. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember.

As Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were passing by the park, Tohru was busy feeding the ducks and ducklings in the pond. Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Tohru was giggling as the ducklings came up to her, wanting more of the food she was giving. Not too far, across the lake was the bench Akira was sleeping on. When Tohru was out of food to give to the little ducks, she found a machine where you could give them corn. It was right next to the bench (go figure). She had corn in her hand, and saw Akira! She was surprised, and Kyo couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed some corn from her hand and walked quietly over to Akira, silent as a cat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuki said and Kyo responded with, "Sssh!" Akira's mouth was open as she slept, and Kyo let go of the corn. It went into Akira's mouth and he ran away slowly. The moment the corn was in her mouth she spit all of it out and looked for the source. She made eye contact with Kyo, throwing daggers and chased after him.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO TRY AND KILL ME CORN! GET BACK HERE RED HEAD!" Akira cried and chased wildly after Kyo. Kyo couldn't help but laugh as she chased him.

"Revenge is so sweet!" Kyo roared, laughing as she chased him. "_Kiri-chan_!" he teased, but that made her run faster.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME! CALL ME THAT AGAIN RED HEAD AND YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Akira cried, her face red as a beet. As she was almost right on top of him, he was running straight at a point where he'd probably trip (try and guess what happens next lol).

"Kyo! I'd be careful!" Tohru shouted.

"Idiot..All we need now is for him to--" POOF! Kyo had tripped on the bump in the park and Akira landed right on top of him! "transform..." Yuki finished and slapped his hand onto his forehead. Luckily, no one saw and they rushed to Akira and Kyo.

"I KNEW IT! I DID TURN YOU GUYS INTO ANIMALS!" Akira spazzed and ran around the area nervously.

"Kiri-chan calm down! It's not your fault!" Tohru cried and Akira stopped running to pick up and squeeze Kyo to death.

"I'M SORRY!" Akira sobbed and squeezed Kyo until he turned white.

"Please...if you're sorry...put me down..." Kyo sobbed his paw was outstretched as if reaching towards a light that would save him. Akira did so, and he poofed back to his human form.

"EEP!" Akira squeaked and fainted...again. Clearly she really didn't take this very well.

"Miss Honda, I don't think we can hide our secret from her now. Twice she's seen. Let's take her back to the house." Yuki said.

"Damn. Shigure isn' gonna like this." Kyo said as they walked back with Akira. They'd have to tell the teacher that Akira wouldn't be at school tommorow due to, a problem that they needed to explain to the clueless newbie once school was done. The question now, was if Akira would be able (like Tohru) to keep her memories of what she found out, or if she would have them erased immediately after Shigure would call Hatori.

A/N: here's chapter 2! plz R&R! chapter 3 will be comin up soon! will akira be able to keep her memories, or lose them? oooooOOOoo lol laterz! -Em


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

A/N: okay! here's chapter 3! hope u like it an' plz review ;) lol. ummm...hm, nothin else really so...Happy Reading:)

**Chapter 3: Can You Keep A Secret?**

Akira woke up (again), in the same bed she had been in when she fainted. Did she faint again? What happened? She looked up and saw she was apparently in Tohru's bed (again), and this time knew she had turned Kyo into a cat. Problem was, where was everyone? As she walked downstairs, she saw Shigure reading the newspaper, a cup of tea was in front of him. She looked at the clock. It read: 2:30. Her eyes bulged just a little bit, surprised at the time. Had she really been asleep for that long!

"Ah, you're awake, _Kiri-chan_." was the first thing Shigure had said and she blushed.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!" she roared as steam could be seen. "Besides...only Tohru can call me that." she added with a huff.

"Oh? Fond of Miss Honda now are we?" Shigure asked, his eyes had a glint appear. For some reason, Akira got the wrong impression of what he said.

"For some reason, that sounded wrong." Akira said and narrowed her eyes, one slightly twitching while the other had dark lines under it. Shigure laughed. He coughed, and got to the subject.

"Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki have told me much about you." Shigure said.

"Really now? What'd they say?" Akira asked in defense, sharp and cruel.

"Oh don't worry nothing about your personal life. I already found that out in your bag. Seems like you stole your own file. Question is why would you steal your own, instead of someone else's hmm?" Shigure answered.

"How dare you! You little!-"

"Ah ah ah, you shouldn't be yelling at me. I was just, actually, all I was doing was looking through your things. Really it was 'curiousity towards the unknown'." Shigure said. (quickie a/n: i got that quote from tales of symphonia so i give credit to that game)

"Bull!" Akira cried back. Shigure couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, sit. I have a lot to tell you. Tohru and the rest of them will be out of school soon, so I want to talk to you in private before they come back." Shigure said. She did so, and tried to keep her cool.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I read your file, for one thing. It seems that your father, brother, and mother died in a subway accident not long ago, correct?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah...and it's step-mom." Akira corrected coldly.

"All right. Tell me Akira, I've heard from Kyo that you're not very nice at school. Would this accident have something to do with it?" Shigure asked.

"So what if I'm not nice at school? It's none of that damn cat's business!" she yelled, but then asked curiously, "He is a cat...isn't he? I mean...I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Yes..Kyo is the cat. We'll talk about _that_ later though. I want to know about you. I heard from some adults that you weren't even at your family's funeral." Shigure said slyly.

"This isn't any of your business!" Akira roared and slammed her fist on the table.

"Now now, I'm only asking." Shigure said calmly as he sipped is tea. Akira growled, and sighed.

"I didn't come to their stinkin' funeral cause...cause it was my fault in the first place. I mean, how could I face them knowing it was my fault for that happenin'?" Akira said.

"Come now, you didn't know the subway would be blown to bits that day." Shigure said.

"It's what I said...that made it my fault. Maybe if I were nicer..." Akira said quietly.

"What did you say that was cruel, Akira? What is it you said that led to the subway accident?" Shigure asked. Before Akira could answer, they heard footsteps. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had just arrived back from school.

"Hello there you three. Care to join us? Akira here was just about ask about your recent transformations." Shigure said with a smile and the three sat down. He gave Akira a look that said, 'We can talk about this later, I hope you will accept my offer'. She couldn't help but frown answering, 'Sorry but I don't want to talk about it anymore'.

"Well...how is it that you and Yuki transform into animals? I'm assuming you turn into one too, right Shigure?" Akira asked. Shigure nodded, telling her he transformed into the dog.

"You see Miss Yamanaka... Kyo, Shigure, and I...we are cursed." Yuki explained.

"Cursed? How are you cursed?" Akira asked.

"Well, see there are twelve of us. We each take on an animal from the zodiac when we're hugged by the opposite sex. I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and Kyo is the cat. You've met Momiji and Haru I presume. Momiji the rabbit and Haru, he's the cow." Shigure explained.

"That explains the curse...but it doesn't explain how you came in contact with it." Akira said.

"It's...hard to explain to tell you how the curse came to us..." Shigure said.

"We are born with the curse Miss Yamanaka." Yuki said.

"Born with it? Harsh... who else is in the Sohma family?" Akira asked.

"Well, there's Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame--"

"I know Ayame! He's the one that made me the boy's school uniform even though he specialized in women's clothes...strangely men want to wear what he makes for some reason... I didn't know he was a Sohma." Akira interrupted.

"I see...so you've met my brother..." Yuki said.

"You guys are brothers! Hm...now that I think about, you do look alike. What animal is he?" Akira asked, getting a little bit off subject.

"He's the snake." Yuki answered simply.

"Yes well, moving on. Where did I leave off? Oh yes. Ayame, Ritsu, and...Akito." Shigure said. Everyone was silent.

"Akito...is something bad about him?" Akira asked.

"He's...the head of the Sohma family and their curse..." Yuki said.

"The head of the Sohma family? Is he bad?" Akira asked.

"Let's say, he's not one to deal with." Yuki answered. Akira felt like no one wanted to share more, she she left it alone. The group fell deadly silent.

"So...basically, you're telling me the Sohmas are cursed and when they're hugged by the opposite sex they transform." Akira said and everyone nodded. "Okay..I can handle this. Your secret is safe with me." Akira said and got up to leave.

"Now hold on...we can't just let you leave." Shigure said to her and she sat back down.

"And why not?" Akira asked.

"Because. We need to know if you should have your memories erased, or if you can continue to keep them knowing our secret. You'll have to stay here for tonight, we will see what happens tommorow morning." Shigure answered. Akira didn't think that was fair, but let it go. Tonight she would stay at the Sohma's house. _'This will be...interesting..'_ she thought to herself. Tohru decided it would be best for Akira to sleep in her room. She said, "It can be like a sleepover!" As Shigure took out the sleeping bag, Akira entered the small room. It wasn't the first time she was in it, and it was very nice. Tohru made her feel so welcomed, she almost thought of it like a home.

"I'll sleep in the sleeping bag while you sleep in my bed. You're the guest after all." Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh... no that's okay I can sleep in the bag. It's your bed after all." Akira said.

"Oh no! It's all right sleeping on the floor is okay for me too! You're the guest, I insist!" Tohru said.

"Look, you want me to stay or not? The only way I won't sneak out of the house is for you to sleep in your bed while I sleep on the floor." Akira said. That got Tohru to give up. She didn't like it that her new friend was sleeping on the floor, but then again she wouldn't like it for her to have her memories erased. When it was evening, Tohru cooked up dinner, and everyone waited. They were silent throughout the whole meal.

"So, Kiri-chan, do you like it?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me! I love it! Your food is sooo good Tohru how did you learn how to cook like this!" Akira exclaimed as she stood up happily. Everyone stared at her blankly. She smiled with a sweatdrop, and sat back down. She coughed a little.

"I mean...it's good." she said and they continued to eat. As the main meal was finished, Tohru brought out a little snack.

"Ta-dah! I went with something everyone might like! Dumplings!" she said. Kyo's mouth watered, so did Shigure's. Yuki only smiled, but Akira frowned. As everyone took one (including Tohru), there was just one left in the plate.

"What's wrong Kiri-chan? Don't you like dumplings?" Tohru asked. _'No. I hate them.'_ Akira thought, but didn't think it'd be nice to say that. It seemed Tohru put a lot of work in making it.

"Uh...I'm just not hungry...I mean, I'm full." Akira lied.

"I'll take that." Kyo said and ate it in one bite.

"Kyo!" Tohru scolded. Akira stood up and excused herself from the table, leaving everyone silent and watching her leave. When dinner was done, Tohru went to clean the dishes. Akira wanted to help, but knowing Tohru she wouldn't allow it. Instead, Akira went outside and sat down in the grass. She looked up to the sky, and saw nothing but stars. It made her a little happy.

"What're you doing out here?" someone called from the roof of the house. This got Akira surprised, and she looked up to see Kyo jump off and walk over to her.

"Just...looking I guess. You?" she asked.

"Same, I guess." he said as he decided to sit down beside her.

"I know it isn' my business...but Shigure told us about you...well, concerning your personal life. He hasn't told Tohru though cause he wants you to tell her yourself." Kyo said.

"Oh really? What did he tell you?" Akira said sharply.

"About how your mom, dad, and brother died a week before school...sorry about that by the way." Kyo said.

"It isn't your fault..." Akira said.

"But you think it's yours. Why is that?" Kyo asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Akira cried in defense. _'Why can't we talk about something else besides me!'_

"Cause maybe we can help you! If you're gonna act so annoyed about it bein' brought up, then maybe you should go live under a rock away from civilization!" Kyo cried. Akira was silent, and looked away.

"Maybe I should do that...live under a rock..." Akira said quietly. Kyo sighed at how his big mouth made the situation worse, and he sat down and tried to calm himself.

"Look, sorry that didn't come out right. I have a short temper..." he apologized.

"Not your fault." Akira answered. The two were silent.

"You know...you and Tohru, both of you are alike." Kyo said.

"Alike? How so?" Akira asked.

"Well, both of you have lost someone close to you. The only difference is that Tohru has always smiled and always made everyone feel great about themselves even though it's been two years since her mom's death. She's selfless to the point where she'll almost do anything if you asked her to. But you...you sulk and you're selfish...you're the exact opposite of Tohru..." Kyo explained.

"That's how we're alike? Just losing someone, losing a those close to us? What else has Tohru gone through besides being able to rise up from a terrible loss, especially when her mom was very close to her!" Akira wondered. She ignored what Kyo had said, of how they were different: for now at least. Kyo seemed a little surprised at how Akira wanted to know, he didn't think she'd be the type to ask.

"Well...let's see, she was teased a lot when she was little... Her classmates didn't let her play in too many games, and often she would take on the name of Rice Ball... She also, blamed herself for her mom's death...but I think she's gotten over that fact that it wasn't her fault.." Kyo said. _'Being teased...blaming herself...I can relate...'_ Akira thought.

"Teasing...it hurts to be teased when you're little...I can understand..." Akira said quietly. She didn't realize she actually said that out loud, and when she realized she did she clasped her mouth with her hand. _'Damn! He heard me!'_

"Oh?" Kyo asked. Akira didn't answer. Kyo decided to leave that be, and continued the conversation.

"Are you going to open up to Tohru? If you do, she'll make you feel so much better about yourself..." Kyo said, and slightly smiled.

"I...don't know.." was her first answer. "Maybe.."

"If you do, Tohru will be like your best friend once you get to know her. If you two can relate to your pasts and your losses, I'm sure you'll have an incredible friendship by the end of the year." Kyo said.

"That sounds nice..." Akira said to herself, but then stood up abruptly and put on her tough-guy face.

"D-Do I look like I care? I didn't ask for Tohru to be nice to me. I didn't ask for anyone to be nice to me!" Akira roared angrily. The mood from that point on changed.

"Hey! I thought you said you'd like that idea!" Kyo cried in protest.

"W-well... Whatever. I don't care anyways, I never did. She can try all she wants, I won't open up so easily." Akira said and realized what she had just told him. She blushed a little at how 'open' she was being. "I mean!...Whoever said I opened up to anyone! As a matter of fact, whoever said I wanted to talk to you! This conversation is over!" she cried and brushed past the cat, storming into the house.

"Stupid cat..." someone said in the distance.

"Oh shut it Yuki!" Kyo roared and stomped back to the roof.

Akira stormed upstairs, and slammed the door open to see a surprised Tohru look at her. Akira's anger left when she saw Tohru's concerned face, and just walked past onto the balcony. Tohru came outside and stood beside her.

"It's almost time to go to bed..." Tohru said.

"Yeah...okay." Akira said as she looked up.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Tohru said.

"Yes..they are. It's a great thing to look at when you want to calm down." Akira said silently and went inside. She got into the sleeping bag as Tohru slipped into her own bed.

"I'm sure you won't get your memory erased Kiri-chan. I'll make sure you don't. Then I can introduce you to some of the Sohmas! They're really nice once you get to know them. Tommorow's Saturday too! It'll be great don't you think?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah...sounds like fun..." Akira said and rolled her eyes a little. Tohru only smiled.

"Um...Tohru...about my new nickname and all..." Akira started.

"Hm? Do you like it! Do you do you do you do you do you!" Tohru asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Um...well, sorta...kinda..I just, could you _not_ call me that during school? It'd...mess up my rep." Akira said as she looked up, eyes closed, looking stern.

"Hee hee. Okay I promise I won't." Tohru said with a smile. Akira opened one eye and smiled a little.

"Well, goodnight Kiri-chan." Tohru said when they were ready to go to sleep, and turned off the light. Akira didn't answer, but in her mind she wished Tohru goodnight too. During the night, already it was 3:30, and yet Akira couldn't get to sleep... Several times she had wanted to just leave right now... But she promised Tohru she wouldn't. Her stomach growled. Why didn't she just eat that dumpling when she had the chance? Oh yeah...she hated dumplings, she reminded herself. She looked around the room, and then to the picture. It was dark, but she could still see the image. Looking at that brought memories of her own mother...

_"Mama!" Six year old Akira cried as she had just come home from school. Except, she had entered a hospital room instead of her house._

_"Akira! Did my little angel have a wonderful time at school?" her mother asked from the bed. Akira hopped on and gave her mother a hug._

_"It was okay... But everyone was really happy when they saw what I brought to school!" Akira answered. Inside her backpack, there was a bark._

_"Akira, since when did we have a dog?" her mother asked._

_"Um...since now? Pleeeease!" Akira pleaded as the puppy licked her mother's face._

_"I don't mind at all. But you'll have to ask your father too." her mother laughed._

_"I will I will! I'm sure he'll say yes too!" Akira said with a smile. As the two talked for what seemed to be like hours, there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in." her mother called. The door opened, and in came Akira's father._

_"Daddy!" Akira cried and the puppy raced to the man. He was surprised and picked up the little dog._

_"Akira! Did you pick up this stray today on the streets?" her father asked._

_"Mama said it was okay if we kept her! Pleeeease!" Akira pleaded._

_"Well... all right." her father said with a smile. Akira laughed back. As the family talked for a few minutes, her father announced that it was time for Akira and himself to leave. Akira pouted, but understood. She gave her mother a kiss. _

_"Akira, why don't you wait outside? I have something to discuss with your mother." her father said._

_"Okay daddy!" Akira obeyed and waited outside. She left the door a creak open though to listen._

_"So...how are you feeling today?" her father asked._

_"I'm much better, don't worry." her mother replied._

_"And? What about my little man?" her father added as he placed a hand on her mother's stomach._

_"He's fine. I can't wait to see the look on little Kiri's face when she finds out she's going to have a brother." her mother replied with a smile. Akira couldn't help but show joy when she heard this._

_"Haha. It will be a sight all right... I got a call from Akira's teacher today..." he said to her. 'Uh-oh...' Akira thought._

_"And? What's wrong? Did something happen?" her mother asked in alarm._

_"Well...she was being teased again for one." her father said._

_"Oh no..." her mother said._

_"This time though, she actually punched poor Ricky in the face...giving him a bloody nose." he added._

_"That's terrible! Did you tell her it wasn't a good idea to punch him?" her mother asked._

_"I did...but it didn't help. She got mad at me a little..." her father replied._

_"Oh dear...well, she is someone who takes things to heart. What was the teasing this time?" her mother asked._

_"Well, due to her obsession...they called her dumpling again." her father said._

_"Oh dear...Akira probably figured that meant everyone was calling her fat." her mother said._

_"Yes...Ricky was the one that actually started it, saying that if she ate too many she'd be as fat as the zodiac cow. Then he added she'd probably be bigger, like Godzilla. After that it was time for the class to play a game. She of course, was named dumpling and that led to punching the poor boy." he said quietly. Her mother was saddened at this, and started to cough continuously._

_"Are you all right dear?" her father asked._

_"Don't worry it's just a cough I'll be all right." she reassured her husband. Akira didn't like the looks when her father looked concerned, and sat down outside when her father walked to the door. When he faced her, he smiled._

_"Ready to go home, Akira?" he asked her. She couldn't help but smile with a nod._

Akira closed her eyes, and decided to go to sleep. Tommorow would be a new day, and she really hoped deep within her heart that her memories wouldn't be erased. After all, she could keep a secret, right?

A/N: okay! well, there's a little (just a lil) bit of info 'bout Kiri-chan an' all. a little insight as to seeing how she's slightly like tohru. o and she's gonna be a good girl soon promise :) just to tell u swn lol. anyways, chapt 4 will intoduce hatori the doctor and momiji the rabbit! just to let ya know ;) . soo..stay tuned! chapter 4 will be arriving (hopefully) shortly after it is complete! -Em


	4. The Sohma Doctor and the Rabbit

A/N: heyy ev'ryone! here's chapter 4 where Hatori and Momiji get to star in it! Anyways, we'll see if Akira will be able to keep her memories about the Sohmas or lose em! Besides that, Happy Reading ev'ryone and plz leave a review ;) o yea, i will say that Kiri-chan does have mood swings, but usually they're just mood swings based on Tohru and her sometimes clueless reactions and such lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own furuba or any of it characters. Only Kiri-chan :)

**Chapter 4: The Sohma Doctor and The Happy-Go-Lucky Rabbit**

The next morning, Tohru woke up and yawned with a smile. She looked from the picture of her mother, to the sleeping bag beside her bed. "Eh?" she asked herself when she saw no one there. _'OH NO! DON'T TELL ME SHE LEFT DURING THE NIGHT! OH MOM PLEASE TELL ME SHE DIDN'T!'_ Tohru thought as she rushed downstairs. She bumped into Kyo, making him transform. Unfortunately, she landed on top of him.

"Damnit Tohru! Watch where you're goin! You're such a klutz!" Kyo hissed when she had gotten off of him.

"I'm sorry Kyo!" Tohru apologized and quickly asked, "Wh-where is she is she here! Tell me she didn't leave!"

"Don't worry Miss Honda, she's outside. We're keeping an eye on her too so there's nothing to fear." Yuki said when he walked by. Tohru sighed with relief and decided to walk outside. She saw Akira sitting by the little pond. She quietly walked up to Akira, and all at once when Akira stood up Tohru said hi. Surprised by the unxpected visitor, Akira cried in shock and lost her balance, falling into the pond. Tohru grew white.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Tohru cried as she helped Akira out of the water.

"It's...n-no problem..." Akira said with a slight shiver. As they walked inside, Shigure was on the phone, making the call to Hatori. The four listened.

"Hello there Ha'ri! Listen, Ha'ri...we have.. a situation..." Shigure said.

"What's the situation? Is it serious? Is someone hurt?" Hatori asked on the other line.

"Well...no. No one's hurt everyone's fine...except, someone else knows our secret..." Shigure said quietly. Quickly he made sure to have some distance from the phone.

"What! Someone else knows our secret other than Tohru! How did that happen! Forget it. Momiji and I will be over in a few moments. Just keep the person there!" Hatori roared and they heard the phone slam down.

"Well that went rather...well...I guess" Shigure said as he put the phone down and scratched the back of his head. He turned to the four teens. He stared at Akira.

"Don't worry, I'll stay put. I did last night after all didn't I?" Akira said and the five waited patiently for Hatori and Momiji's arrival. In a little while, they heard a cheerful voice call.

"Tohru! Good morning! Hello there everyone! Akira hello!" Momiji said with a laugh as he skipped down to them. Hatori followed behind, a stern look on his face. Akira couldn't help but be a little scared of Hatori.

"Good morning Momiji! I see you're well!" Tohru welcomed with a laugh. As Momiji said hi to Tohru happily, he rushed over to Akira.

"So Akira, you know about our secret right?" Momiji asked.

"Um...yes I do. But I'm not sure if it's going to be permanent." Akira answered nicely.

"Awwww I sure hope Ha'ri doesn't erase your memory." Momiji whined and gave her a hug. He transformed.

"You sure are a cute rabbit...I have to admit." Aira said with a smile as Momiji was on her head.

"Thank you! You're nice!" Momiji said with a smile and was picked up by Hatori. On instinct, Akira whirled around and Hatori grabbed her wrist. She gulped.

"You are Akira, am I right?" Hatori asked as he placed Momiji on the ground.

"Aaww! Ha'ri! You ruined the fun!" Momiji sulked.

"Not now Momiji. Please." Hatori said and gave Akira a stare. She stared back fiercely, showing no sign of weakness. The others watched to see what Hatori would do. He let go of Akira's wrist and she pulled back with force. He walked foward, and placed his hand on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just too risky to have an outsider know our secret." Hatori apologized and was ready to erase her memory.

"Fine...I completely understand..." Akira said silently. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness about forgetting Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Although she wasn't really nice to them...she did like the fact that she could be considered their friend. Hatori seemed a little shocked of her answer since he saw rage in her eyes, determination. He shook that off, and was ready to erase her memory. He stopped though when he heard Tohru's voice.

"No! Ha'ri! Please don't! Give her a chance please?" Tohru pleaded. Hatori looked at Tohru, so did Akira.

"Yeah Ha'ri give her a chance!" Momiji repeated (by this time he turned back and was wearing his clothes). Hatori couldn't help but recoil from Akira.

"Are you sure, Tohru?" Hatori asked. It seemed that, from Akira's point of view, that Hatori trusted Tohru a lot. Actually, it seemed that all the Sohmas trusted her. Then again, there _was_ something different about Tohru.

"Positive!" Tohru replied with a determined nod. He looked at Akira, and then back at Tohru.

"Fine, fine. I will not erase her memory. But be careful." Hatori said and he motioned for Momiji to follow.

"Can't I stay with Tohru an' the others a little longer? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Momiji pleaded and Hatori sighed with a nod. As he walked away, Momiji grabbed Tohru by the hand.

"Come on come on! Let's go to somewhere fun!" Momiji giggled and Tohru followed.

"Momiji! Wait for us! Heeeeeeeeey!" Kyo cried as he chased after them.

"See you later Shigure." Yuki waved as he too went with the others. Shigure could only laugh with a smile on his face as he too waved goodbye. He walked inside, and sat down for some tea. Akira stood where she was, and decided to have a talk with the doctor. She ran to catch up with Hatori.

inside Sohma House

"So...Another has learned our secret. I wonder if she will be a new addition to this family...if so, will she be able to accept people like us? Better yet, will she accept herself? I still have questions to ask her, but I guess for now it's up to Tohru. It's odd...we've always turned to Tohru, now it's time for Akira to turn to her before it's too late." Shigure said to himself. He shrugged with a laugh. "I'm sure Akira will manage. I'm positive that Tohru will succeed in opening Akira's heart..." Shigure said to himself as he looked at Akira's file again. He sipped his tea once more. _'I just hope that Akito will allow it.'_ he thought.

Akira could have sworn she saw Hatori walk down the path she was on. She took a breather, and sighed heavily. Finally, she came upon a huge house, more like a mansion really. She walked inside, wondering if Hatori lived here. She looked around, and suddenly felt a chill. She turned to a nearby window, and saw someone stare at her. He looked like Yuki, except he had darker purple hair, and was wearing a robe. He seemed pretty pale as well, but his stare...it was just, hard not to look back. Akira blinked only once, and the boy was gone. _'Who could that have been?'_ Akira wondered.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" a voice asked and she turned to see Hatori stand in front of her.

"Ah! Mr. Hatori-san! I uh...well, I just was wondering if I could...talk to you." Akira admitted. Hatori was silent for a moment, but nodded.

"Of course. Come right in." Hatori said and led her in. He looked at the window, and saw two eyes give a cold stare. They disappeared in the darkness though, and Hatori walked inside his office.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Hatori asked.

"Well...I was wondering, how long has Tohru known your secret?" Akira asked.

"A long time actually. She has grown on all the Sohmas she's been in contact with." Hatori answered and started to smoke a cigarette.

"Hm...I noticed she had an effect on you...I really thought my memories would be erased..." Akira said.

"Tohru is different, isn't she?" Hatori said to Akira.

"Yeah..she is..." Akira answered. Hatori released the smoke from the cigarette from his mouth, and looked at Akira.

"You've been through some tough times, have you not?" Hatori asked her.

"Um...yeah...I guess but, I've already heard this before if it has anything to do with Tohru and I being alike in ways of losing family and all..." Akira defended.

"It never crossed my mind." Hatori answered with a small laugh.

"O-oh..." Akira said and felt a little embarrassed now.

"Anything else you would like to talk about?" Hatori asked. She did want to tell him more about herself, she felt really open around him, considering he was the Sohma doctor. That and, she wondered what zodiac animal he was. She decided it would be best to talk about her 'issues' with him later.

"Um, yes. I have two questions actually...I saw a person here...besides you. He looked like Yuki, but he seemed to be sickly and pale." Akira said.

"That, was Akito." Hatori said.

"Akito...I've heard..bad things about him." Akira said.

"Yes well, Akito doesn't really have a good file. He is the main reason for some of the Sohmas pain. Including Yuki, and Kyo." Hatori said.

"Wh-what! What'd he do to them!" Akira cried, outraged.

"He has hurt them simply. Either physically or mentally. Do you remember how I told you that Tohru was different? She's a special girl. She has touched the hearts of all the Sohmas she's met. Yuki and Kyo, they are more open now, more comfortable with her then they were back then. I think that Tohru could help you as well..." Hatori said. Akira kept that in mind, but couldn't help but get angered at Akito. Though never meeting him, and never really getting to know Yuki and Kyo yet, she still wanted to give Akito a good punch for hurting her...acquaintances.

"Damn...if I ever meet Akito, I'm going to give him a punch for Kyo and Yuki. No one deserves to be treated like that...especially since he's the head of the family! Why would he do that!" Akira cried. Hatori did not answer. He only led her outside.

"Miss--"

"Yamanaka."

"Yes. Miss Yamanaka, my advice to you would to stay far away from Akito. He is not one to mess with. He could even hurt you, and since you are Tohru's friend, no one would like to see you get hurt. Take my advice, don't ever pick a fight with Akito." he said and now they were at the door.

"Um...okay. I guess so...but uh, Hatori-san-"

"Please, you may call me Ha'ri if you wish." Hatori interrupted.

"Um...okay... Ha'ri-san, what zodiac animal are you?" Akira asked.

"" was Hatori's answer, a lone sweatdrop formed behind his head.

"Ooookay...you don't have to tell me. Well, thank you for the chat." Akira said and bowed. She turned around, but accidently tripped and fell backwards. Hatori caught her, but in the process transformed. She turned around and saw that Hatori had changed into a...seahorse?

"Ah...you're a...seahorse..." Akira said and then snapped her fingers with a grin on her face. "Oh I get it! You're really supposed to be the dragon, but seahorses are considered to be the form of baby dragons!" Akira said cheerfully, but noticed that Hatori's eyes began to become x's. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

"OH CRAP! SEAWATER! NO WAIT! UH...FRESHWATER! NO WAIT!...ARGH! I WISH I WOULD HAVE LISTENED IN SCIENCE CLASS ABOUT SEA ANIMALS!" Akira cried and rushed Hatori inside.

"HOT WATER? COLD WATER! WHICH ONE IS IT!" Akira roared. _'I know! I can always spray him with a squirt gun! Wait..I DON'T HAVE A SQUIRT GUUUN!'_ Akira cried and finally pulled herself together. Except, by that time Hatori had changed back and made Akira fall flat on her face.

"I'm sorry about that..." Hatori said and cleared his throat once he was back in clothes.

"N-no don't be sorry. I should I mean, I acted like such a...such a--- such an idiot! I shoulda pulled myself together before spazzing out like that." Akira said and bowed apologetically. Hatori couldn't help but laugh.

"No it's all right, really. You are like Tohru really... I mean, she reacted the same way and so did...Kana." Hatori said silently.

"Kana? She must've been your girlfriend, huh?" Akira asked.

"How did you--"

"Oh well you see, when we were waiting for you at Sohma House..."

_"So, about this Hatori guy..." (Akira)_

_"He's the Sohma doctor of course!" (Tohru)_

_"He also specializes in erasing people's memories." (Shigure)_

_"We already established that." (Kyo)_

_"Does he...well, even with your curse you guys can still date and stuff right? Does Hatori have a girlfriend or something? Just curious..." (Akira)_

_"Well, he used to have Kana but she, got her memories erased a long time ago.." (Shigure)_

_"Oh...I'm sorry I shouldn'tve asked." (Akira)_

_"It's all right Miss Yamanaka. Like you said, you were just curious." (Yuki)_

"Oh...well, yes. She was going to be fiance,... and I did have to erase her memories. Luckily, she has found someone else and they are married." Hatori said with a sad smile. Akira frowned, with a sad look.

"Ha'ri-san...Is it painful for you? To erase people's memories?" Akira asked.

"Sometimes...other times, it is just my job. I erase memories to either save the person, or to protect this family so really, it's not that painful." Hatori answered simply, a smile on his face.

"Know what?" Akira asked. Hatori nodded for her to go on. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit. "I think that your job is both very important, and very amazing. I mean, erasing peoples' memories...I would think that's a bad thing. But to protect your family, and to heal that person... It's almost like another job to being a doctor. I wish I could be a healer like you... It would be nice..." Akira said, and laughed hysterically. "I..I'm sorry I'm not making any sense. S-sorry. Anyways, thank you for the chat. Gotta run, good bye!" Akira finished and ran off before Hatori could say anything. _'Damnit all! I ACTED LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT WAS I THINKING!'_ Akira thought as her face was red from embarrassment. Back at Sohma Main House, Hatori closed his eyes, and then smiled.

"Thank you Akira-san...Thank you." he said and turned back to his office. _'She may not realize it, but behind that tough act there's a person that could be like Tohru's sister...a nice personality.'_

Momiji and Tohru ran like the wind down the street, with Yuki and Kyo close behind.

"Wh-where are we going Momiji!" Tohru wondered.

"Some place fun! Anyone have any bright ideas!" Momiji answered simply.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kiri-chan?" Tohru suggested.

"Yeah you're right!" Momiji said and the two stopped abruptly. When Kyo and Yuki caught up, everyone decided to take a rest. Luckily, they had reached the park within their 15 minute run and decided to have a little picnic. Nearby was a hotdog stand, so everyone decided to buy one. When they sat down on the grass, Momiji stood up with a laugh.

"Hey! Let's play a game! I know I know!" Momiji said and pointed.

"What game would you like to play Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I know it's sort of childish, but how about the game Fruits Basket?" Momiji suggested.

"I haven't played _that_ game in a long time. Okay. Who'd like to be it?" Tohru asked happily.

"Uh...I-I will...if that's okay..." Akira said quietly behind them. Everyone was surprised to see her standing there.

"Kiri-chan! There you are! We were worried you got lost!" Momiji said happily.

"Sorry I just, was talking to Hatori-san." Akira apologized and was ready to play.

"O-kay!" Momiji said and clapped his hands together. Akira stood in the middle while the others sat.

"Um...Kyo's Orange, Yuki's Grape, Momiji's Banana, and Tohru can be..." Akira started and thought. _'I wonder if she's gonna call me Rice Ball. Then again, Rice Ball doesn't go with a Fruits Basket. Haha.'_ Tohru thought to herself and then snapped out of it when she heard what Akira had called her.

"Kiwi! Tohru can be Kiwi!" Akira said with a grin and a snap. Tohru blushed and was relieved to be called Kiwi. It was a little strange for her to think she'd be called Rice Ball again though, that was just a mean trick. The group played for a few moments, and after a while it began to get slightly boring...

"I know I know! Let's play um..." Momiji started.

"Can't we take a break?" Akira asked/slightly whined.

"Oh okay. We can." Momiji said with a smile. Everyone was on their backs, staring at the clouds. Momiji began to grow tired of that and sat up with a loud yawn.

"What would you like to do Momiji?" everyone asked him.

"Let's go to the amusement park! Pleeeeeeeeease!" Momiji pleaded.

"I don't know Momiji...I don't have enough money now--" Tohru started but Kyo's fist was plopped on top of her head. She looked up in chibi form to Kyo.

"Whoever said you'd be paying for all of us?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, please Miss Honda I think we can pay for ourselves." Yuki added with a grin. Everyone was silent, and both Yuki and Kyo had dark colors surrounnding them after a few seconds.

"Then again...I think I'm broke..." Kyo stuttered.

"And I think I don't have enough money as well..." Yuki said.

"Oh...Waaaaaaaah!" Momiji wailed and then was silenced by Akira's hand covering his mouth.

"Quit your whining. We'll go to the amusement park." Akira said sternly.

"Really? Are you sure you wanna pay for all of us?" Tohru asked.

"Whoever said I'd be paying?" Akira answered, a glint appeared in her eyes. Everyone backed away slightly, afraid of what she would do.

"YAY YAY YAY!" Momiji finally chanted with a smile as they began their trip to the amusement park.

A/N: Yay! Akira was able to keep her memories! Time for the park Momiji! Let's see how it will go... it will be funny don' worry so stay tuned for chapter 5! o yea, just a little fact: the fruit that I picked for the people, i thought it went with them lol. just sayin! anyways, chapt 5 will be on its way! again, plz leave a review and laterz -Em


End file.
